


Because, Captain America

by Prentice



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Because Captain America, Crack, Even make-out with teenagers, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Scott would do anything for him, What Is Scott's Characterization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prentice/pseuds/Prentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so.</p>
<p>In his defense, Scott totally hadn’t meant to kiss the kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because, Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as: In which, everything is Stark's fault. 
> 
> Seriously, though, I apologize if Scott's characterization is ridiculous. Or if you think making out with the enemy isn't totally a legit battle plan. (You're wrong). Also, if you think _because Captain America_ isn't a good excuse. (Wrong again). 
> 
> Written for [this](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/21013.html?thread=52839957#t52839957) prompt on avengerkink.

Okay, so.

 In his defense, Scott totally hadn’t meant to kiss the kid.

Well, okay, no. He totally had. It was just, he hadn’t meant for it to be quite so – intense – or, you know, so long. And, okay, so he _maybe_ hadn’t planned for tongues to be involved as much. Or, you know, at all.

It was just – okay, you know what. This was all totally Stark’s fault. Totally, completely.

_Unquestionably_.   

It was like Hank said, you couldn’t trust a Stark – or maybe it was ‘when in doubt, blame a Stark’ –? Or – okay, so he was maybe a little wishy-washy on the details, but he knew – _unquestionably_ – that this was Stark’s fault.

And, okay, _maybe_ it was a little bit Steve’s fault too, but he was _Captain America_ and who could blame Captain freakin’ America? For anything? Ever? Anywhere?

He was _Captain America_ , for god’s sake. Scott was pretty sure him and his perfect hair and his smile and his _handshake_ could get away with anything – _anything_. And, yeah, okay, Scott would probably – _totally_ – help him do it because, yeah.

He might’ve never totally left his eight-year-old self behind because – _Captain_ _America_!  Holy shit, he’d met Captain America!  Wait until he told Cassie!

But anyway, back to the whole ‘whose fault it was’ thing, which was to say, it wasn’t Scott’s. Not at all. He had just been an innocent bystander, who had totally accidentally-on-purpose made out with a kid.

But again, in his defense, he hadn’t known he was a kid at the time.

Which probably said _a lot_ about how long it’s been since Scott has made out with anyone – (Hope didn’t count, mostly because he was pretty sure Hope didn’t _want_ it to count, ever; which was kind of insulting if you asked him, not that anyone ever did) – because it had actually been pretty damn nice.

Like, on a scale of one to ten, it was probably a high eight. Maybe even a nine, if you discounted the fact that he’d been doing it for the greater good and that, you know, the kid was a _kid_. Which, awkward.

It wasn’t like he’d known, though! He really hadn’t! Really!

Which, actually, brought him back around to his ‘this was all Stark’s fault’ point. Who brought a kid – a teenager, no less! – to a superhero (plus Scott) fight? A Stark, that’s who!

It was ridiculous. Totally freaking ridiculous. Seriously, who did that.

Anyway, though, yeah.

Scott hadn’t known when he’d grabbed the kid – who was apparently called Spider- _Man_ (again, in his defense) _–_ during the middle of the whole epic superhero (plus Scott) fight at the airport that he’d been grabbing a kid.

He’d just been following orders.

Or, okay, not _orders_ exactly – Scott couldn’t actually imagine Captain America ordering anyone to randomly grab the enemy and make out with them (Scott totally would’ve if he’d asked, though) – but, well.

Steve _had_ asked for a distraction. Which, yeah, Scott had totally given one of those later – turning Giant was so freaking _weird_ and doing it outside a lab was even _weirder_ because, seriously, everything was so _tiny!_ – but he hadn’t lead with it. What he’d lead with was, you know, make-outs.

With Spider-Man. Who was a kid. Apparently.

Not that he’d known that!

But, yeah. Make-outs with Spider-man. That’s totally what he’d lead with.

Which, hindsight, bad idea.

Especially since it had been so damn good – the kid was sixteen, how the hell was he _that_ good of a kisser at _sixteen_? Scott probably – _definitely_ – hadn’t been at that age – but, yeah, it had seemed like a good idea at the time…

…okay, so maybe it hadn’t seemed like a _good_ idea. It had just seemed like an idea. One that had – kind of? – worked because as far as distractions go, it had worked pretty well for a while.

Well.

 It had up until the moment that Stark had _ruined_ it and tried to blast Scott, like, halfway across the damn universe (or, okay, the airport) because apparently he was _not_ okay with Scott making out with his teenage protégé.

Which, yeah, fair point.

Scott probably wouldn’t have been okay with it either.

If he’d known, which he _hadn’t_.

But, yeah.

It had actually been pretty nice before that, because, seriously, not to belabor the point, but the kid could _kiss_ and Scott was maybe a little – or, you know, _a lot_ – hard up what with that whole almost whatever-it-was _thing_ with Hope falling through – Hank was seriously a helicopter parent – and after having spent so much time in prison and, yeah.

Not to mention that the kid was _built –_  that suit, man; did Stark _really_ have any right to call _him_ a dirty old man after making the kid something so skin tight? – and he’d felt really nice in Scott’s arms and in his hands – again, the suit, how could he _not_ cope a feel? – and, well, if he knew then what he knew now…

He actually wasn’t really sure the whole teenage-jailbait Spider-man thing would’ve really made a difference, honestly. Which, yeah, that said a lot about him and his decision-making skills but whatever, man.

It was worth it.

Totally and completely worth it.

Even if he did end up in jail.

Again.

(Hope was totally going to kill him when he got out. Which he would. Because, _Captain America_.)


End file.
